edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edatar
Edatar is an episode of the Casimus Prime fanfic Me and The Eds. It is a parody of the James Cameron movie: Avatar. Plot The episode opens with Prime, and Edd playing the online video game for the Avatar movie. Just then, they each recieve an invitation to join the real-life Avatar virtual reality game. The next day, The 2 sign up and create the Avatar bodies that will represent them in the game. The only drawback is that they must erase thier account on the online game. They meet a few new kids who will be in the game as well. They meet a man who helps them enter thier transformation pod which will convert them into Avatars in the online game. They are entered into thier pods, are transformed, and are transported to the planet known as PanEdra. Edd wakes up to be in a forest, he is in a blue body with a rapid-waving tail. He looks down at his feet, then stands up. He finds that a Direhorse has been waiting for him. He mounts it and begins to ride to the more open part of the forest. Once he catches up with Prime, they learn they have foriegn names in the Avatar planet. Edd's name was Eddina and Prime was known as Centelios. They arrive to the core of the planet to meet all the other players. They meet a kid named Alex (Alakay) and his physically handicapped friend Zach (Zachhar). They explain that they were betta testers, but thier memories of the game were partailly erased from thier memories. They go to sleep and wake up back in thier transformation pods. They meet up with Alex and Zach in the food court to talk about how Day 2 is going to be. Edd points out that Zach is in a wheelchair. Alex explains that while testing the game, Zach broke his legs and can't walk in the real world. However, he has a special pod made so he can walk in the Avatar world. Zach explains The 5 top wining players would each get $10,000 and, if he places in the top 5 survivors of the game, he will use that money so he can walk again. The 4 re-enter the game in the same spot they left. They go to learn about the enemy they will fight against known as the Natagimaro. They train using everything possible (weapons, animals, enviornment, etc). They meet a girl named Angie (Angelia) who helps them in thier quest. She is hoping to place in the top 5 as well. While training, they spot twins fighting against one of the Natagimaro members. They are both defeated as thier Avatar bodies are turned to digital dust. They have placed last. The 5 decide to return to the core of the forest to find animals to use in the final battle. They each have a Direhorse but they must choose a backup. Prime, Alex, and Zach choose parrot-dragon like beings known as Necroshimas. Edd chooses a Hammerhino. Day 3 and 4, they spend with final practice and preperation. The final battle is upon them. All Avatars don thier weapons and war paint. They all enter the battle and begin the war. The battle lasts for hours. Weapons fly, bodies drop, blood spills, and players lose. Its down to the leader of the Natagimaro versus the 5 and another rookie known as Bob. He is crushed. The leader known as Natagero picks them off one by one. The final two standing are Prime and Angie. Natagero attacks Prime but Angie takes the hit. The final showdown commences. Blood, sweat, and tears shed as the battle closes. Finally, with the final throw of a dagger, Natagero is defeated and Prime is the Avatar champion. They are given a belt buckle and a flash drive that allows them to return to the game anytime they wish. The aftermath shows all the characters being able to go to the Avatar world at will and thier normal lives. New Characters *'Alex/Alakay': One of the 2 beta-testers returning to play the offical game. He wishes he could live in the world. First one to meet Chris and Edd. Finishes 4th. *'Zach/Zachhar': Alex's friend. He is handicapped in a wheelchair after an accident. He planned to use the prize money to pay for the operation to get his legs back. Finishes 5th. *'Angie/Angelia': The female player. She meets them while training. She plays for the cash prize and for fun. Finishes 2nd. Quotes *'Edd': Man, I can't wait to see Pandora in person. *'Prime': Ya said that all the way here on the plane flight. *'Angie': You have a strong heart. But stupid. Ignorant like a child. I like Neytiri 'kay. *'Zach': Whoa, a Native hottie. *'Alex': Son of a b***h. *'Edd': Watch your tounges. *'Prime': (in Na'vi) The war is about to begin. We will win it as we always have. We never back down and we never shall. (in English) We are the rulers of this world. We are the trees. We are the rain. We are everything around us. We are the world. We are....PANDORA!!! *'Angie': Heads up! *'Zach and Alex': INCOMING!!! *'Prime': At the end of this fight, one shall stand, one shall fall. *'Edd': Go get em'...Prime. Trivia *This is a parody of the 2009 James Cameron movie, Avatar *Ed and Eddy are absent. *The blue flash drives are very similar to that of a Gaia Memory from Kamen Rider W. Category:Fan-Fiction